Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to radar systems, and more particularly to spectrum sensing radar systems.
Description of the Related Art
Radar systems provide detection of an object via generating an electromagnetic signal and receiving a reflection of the electromagnetic signal from the object. Conventionally, properties related to the object, for example distance of the object, may be determined using the reflected electromagnetic signal. Radar systems have vast applications in aerospace, civilian and military aviation, guided missiles, weather forecast, study of soil for agricultural purposes, etc. However, the increased congestion in using the electromagnetic spectrum presents new challenges for radar systems. It is desirable to maintain or increase the accuracy and functionality of radar systems while operating in a congested spectrum.